


Heated Desire | SunJoon

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Sunwoo, captain of the soccer club, and Hyunjoon, captain of the archery club, engage in a merciless war when the principal tells them one of the two clubs will have to disband in one month. Everything gets much more complicated when their feelings get involved.(This was not my idea. Credit goes to whoever came up with the prompt. I am simply writing it.)





	1. Brief Words

**Hi there! It's your favorite author, hopefully, coming out with another The Boyz fanfic because of lack thereof.**

**Remember, despite what i write in this ff, please love and support The Boyz! Just like your other stans, they deserve everything and more.**    
**EVERYTHING IS PURE FICTION.**

**So, read it and let me know how you feel about it!**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse **   
** Extricate **


	2. *soccerarrow*

"The school is low on funds and the clubs we decided to terminate is one of your clubs since they both have the fewest members and wouldn't hurt the school's image." Hyunjoon looked at Sunwoo who also looked at him. "You two will have until the end of the school year and by then the decision will have to be made. Is that clear?" Hyunjoon rubbed his temples while Sunwoo sighed. "We understand." Hyunjoon looked at Sunwoo who had just answered for the both of them.

"You didn't have to answer for me. I can speak for myself." "It made it easier. Anyway, from now on, don't expect things to go well for your club." Hyunjoon glared at Sunwoo who shrugged and walked away. He sighed as he didn't want to stoop down to Sunwoo's level, but he didn't want his club to suffer. "You better watch your back too Sunwoo..."

"The club might be shut down come next school year?" "And the soccer club as well. One of them will be." Youngjae nodded as he doodled in Hyunjoon's notebook. "You know I need to write in this. So stop that." Hyunjoon noticed he had written Sunwoo's name and crossed it out with small death threats around it. "You're dangerous." "I'm just being a supportive best friend." "Either way, there's practice today." Youngjae nodded then turned around in his seat.

ㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱ

Hyunjoon entered the locker room and changed. He was usually the first one there, but that was expected of the captain. He felt at ease when he picked up the bow and settled the arrow within his fingers. He drew back and took a deep breath. "Hyunjoon!" Hyunjoon became startled and shot the arrow. "You should know be-" He stopped talking as he was now face to face with a member of the soccer team.

"What's so important that you felt the need to disturb me?" The soccer team member simply laughed then walked away. Hyunjoon felt a bit uneasy and went to check the locker room. "What the..." He looked around and sighed as the floor was littered with trash and broken glass bottles. He looked at the lockers once more and noticed that there was a sticky substance on them. "I swear, they're all dead." "What happened in here!?" Hyunjoon turned around and saw Youngjae bending down to pick up trash. "Stop, I'll clean this. Tell the others practice is cancelled." "No, I'm going to help you. Stop putting all the burden on your shoulders."

Hyunjoon sighed then gave Youngjae a warm smile. "I really appreciate this and you, Jae. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Youngjae patted his back then went back to throwing things away. Other members came in and started helping right away. "You guys don't have to." "You're always helping and caring for us. Let us help this time." Hyunjoon couldn't help but feel loved by his members. "Let's keep this club alive and show that our club deserves to stay."

"Well, what was his reaction?" Sunwoo looked expectantly at one of his members. "He seemed upset from being disturbed. I heard him curse from inside the locker room so, very upset." Sunwoo moved the ball around with his foot. "We need to aim bigger." "Pardon?" Sunwoo let a smirk form on his face as he thought of the many ways he could attack the archery club.


	3. *soccerball*

Sunwoo slept through class and only woke up when the bell rang. "Dude, you slept through the entire class." Sunwoo looked at his best friend Haknyeon with a groggy look. "Did I?" Haknyeon face palmed himself then packed up his things. "Hey, before you go..." Haknyeon stopped then turned around. "Remember what you have to do today." "I know. Get there before Hyunjoon." Sunwoo gave Haknyeon a wide grin then proceeded to pack his things.

The morning crawled by slowly and it was finally lunch time. "Haknyeon!" He draped his arm over Haknyeon's shoulder then pulled him closer. Haknyeon blushed at the action but immediately hid it from Sunwoo's sight. "So, what cha got for lunch today?" "Why don't you ever get your own?" "Because your food tastes better." Haknyeon remained silent as he relished the compliment. "Oh, it's Hyunjoon." Sunwoo looked straight ahead then scoffed. "Let's make his lunch time hell." "I don't-" Sunwoo had already taken off after Hyunjoon.

Sunwoo casually stood behind Hyunjoon then gave him a shove. Hyunjoon dropped everything he was holding and apologized to the person who was hit with the mess. Sunwoo quietly walked away but felt someone grab his wrist. "Sunwoo!" "Oh, Hyunjoon. I didn't see you there." "Didn't see my ass..." Sunwoo chuckled then moved his hand off his wrist. "I'm going to make sure that you and your club are beyond saving." Sunwoo walked away feeling somewhat happy about his accomplishment.

"Sunwoo, I thought we were just going to attack the club, not the members." Sunwoo shrugged as he took another piece of sushi. "Seeing his face makes me want to make him suffer." "That's...borderline psycho." Sunwoo took a few more pieces then took out his phone. "Oh? Seems like someone wants to hook up later. God why won't they take no for an answer?" Haknyeon snorted then took his phone. "Then send someone in your place then since they won't listen." Sunwoo loved how evil Haknyeon could be at times.

The school day had ended and Sunwoo had tagged along with Haknyeon. He successfully snapped another one then tossed it into the pile. "I think this is enough. Let's leave before someone comes." They quickly left then walked away as if they hadn't done anything. "Sunwoo, what are you doing over here?" Sunwoo casually waved to Hyunjoon and walked past him.  _"I should've broken more. Though, they won't be able to practice much for a while."_  Just as they rounded the corner, they heard someone yell "Sunwoo".

They arrived in the locker room and Sunwoo gave Haknyeon another high five. "He hasn't even reta-" Sunwoo's eyes widened in surprise as deflated soccer balls fell out. "They got us." "And here I thought Hyunjoon was an angel..." Sunwoo kicked the limp balls then stormed over to the archery club.

Sunwoo burst through the door as a few members were throwing away the broken arrows. "Where's your captain?" They didn't pay him any mind which angered him further. "You're here again." Sunwoo looked over and saw Hyunjoon walk in. "I can't believe you deflated our balls.  **All**  of them." He noticed Hyunjoon's confused look and assumed he was going to play dumb. "Don't act like you don't know." "I don't know."

"Who's responsible for this?" Sunwoo watched quietly as a few members stood up with their heads lowered. "I told you not to stoop so low. Now you're going to go fix what you did."  _"He's not praising them and making them fix their wrongdoing...That's...actually admirable."_  Sunwoo couldn't help but stare at this new side of Hyunjoon that he was shown. "Don't think we'll tolerate this in the future. Once I decided I've had enough, we won't hesitate." Sunwoo scoffed then told the members to follow him.


	4. *arrow*

Hyunjoon swiftly dodged and attacked the other students. It was also the one class he and Sunwoo had together. Hyunjoon noticed that Sunwoo was taking out quite a number of students on the other team.  _"He's good..."_  Hyunjoon noticed someone was aiming for him and felt conflicted. In the end, he ended up protecting Sunwoo. "Uh, thanks..." "Just keep taking out the other team."

Hyunjoon sighed as he saw he had to continuously protect Sunwoo from the enemy team. "You're pretty quick, Hyunjoon." "Reflexes is all. Just, don't hit me next time." Hyunjoon was surprised by how casually they had just talked.  _"He's pretty cool when he isn't trying to destroy the club..."_  He had just barely deflected an attack as he had spaced out too long. "Get your head out of the clouds. We only got two left." "Don't boss me around." "Whatever."

Hyunjoon wet his face then dried it with his towel. "Hey." Hyunjoon looked to his left and saw Sunwoo approach him. "What?" "You were cool out there. I wouldn't mind getting to know you, if my club wasn't at stake." Hyunjoon chuckled then poked Sunwoo's chest. "I couldn't agree more. But, don't think we're on good terms just because of this." He walked past Sunwoo then started to wonder why they couldn't have met before this.

Hyunjoon exited the gymnasium and saw Youngjae waiting for him. "How was it?" "I saw a different side of Sunwoo. He was pretty cool." Youngjae gave him a surprised look then hit his arm. "What did you just say? He trashed the locker room AND he broke most of the arrows we had. Have you lost your mind?" "We're both trying to keep our own club from being on the chopping block. And we're guilty of retaliating." Hyunjoon sighed as he couldn't really understand either. Something just told him that Sunwoo wasn't as bad as what he was putting out.

Hyunjoon tapped his pencil lightly as he thought back to P.E and Youngjae's words. Sunwoo is destroying their club and all they've done is deflate then reinflate their balls. He figured it was time to strike back harder as he couldn't risk losing bows as well.  _"Where did all the money go...? We had enough about half a year ago."_  He sighed as he solved the problems with ease. Did the school really have to terminate either club at all?

Hyunjoon entered the locker room of the soccer team then started putting soccer balls in a bag. He heard the door being opened, so he picked up the bag and hid himself. "Hyunjoon?"  _"It's Youngjae..."_  Hyunjoon left his hiding spot then showed him the bag. "I didn't think you'd do this. I'll help to make it go faster." Youngjae whipped out 2 more and started filling one with new balls that have yet to be inflated and pumps.

They placed the bags down then Hyunjoon fanned himself. "Alright, let's put these in there." After dumping everything in, Hyunjoon locked it then sat down crossed legged on the floor. "Joon, you do know what you've gotten yourself into, right?" "I can't just sit here while he destroys our club. Sure, last time I reprimanded the others, but that's because they attacked too early."

Hyunjoon bid his members a goodbye as they all filed out. "Hey, Joon." "Yeah?" "Call me later. I want to discuss something." Hyunjoon nodded then started putting his things away. He heard the door open and assumed Youngjae had come back in to tell him in person. "I figured you'd want to t-" He looked up and saw Sunwoo standing in the doorway. "Oh. You. Do you need something?" Sunwoo approached him then blocked his means of escape as he was pressed against the lockers.

"I want the club's soccer balls back." Hyunjoon looked into Sunwoo's eyes then started thinking about how nice they looked despite showing nothing but anger in them. "I don't have them." "I will turn this place upside down until I find them." Hyunjoon held onto Sunwoo's tie to keep him from moving. "I dare you to move." Hyunjoon noticed his eyes lacked the intensity it had not too long ago. "Now back out of this room. I'll still be holding on." He noticed Sunwoo's hesitance but eventually complied.


	5. *soccerarrow*

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Both clubs were still going back and forth for dominance. No one seemed to notice what was going on as they were too focused on the upcoming event at the school. "You all know that the dance is coming up and that one of you will be voted most popular in school..." Hyunjoon sighed as he remembered the disaster of last year. Many friendships and relationships ended. It was like an all out war during these two weeks.

"Are you going to participate this year Joon?" "No." "Come on, J-" "No." Youngjae pouted then looked lost in thought. "Do you think I should?" "You're not going to do well. At all." "Hey!" Youngjae hit his arm then walked on ahead. "I'm just trying to keep you from being destroyed by these greedy people." He sighed then felt himself falling forward but was immediately pulled sideways. "Thank-" He looked and Sunwoo holding him up. "You need to watch where you're going. You could seriously piss someone off." He shook off Sunwoo's hold then stormed off.  _"I bet he's the one who tripped me in the first place."_

Sunwoo slid the paper over to Haknyeon and waited for his response. Haknyeon slid it back which caused Sunwoo to sigh then crumpled up the paper. "We keep tying. Either we're too good or we just know each other's moves too well." "I'd say the latter." Sunwoo wrote down what was on the board then solved the practice questions with ease. "Haknyeon, are you up for some fun after last class?" "Does it have to do with the archery club?" "Sure does. You in?"

The duo walked to the cafeteria then took their usual seat. "You have more than usual. Did you forget to eat breakfast?" "I figured why not make more since you're just gonna eat from my food anyway." Sunwoo chuckled then gave Haknyeon a pat on the back. "That's kind of you, but isn't it tiring? Don't overdo it." Haknyeon looked away as a blush was evident on his face. "Oh, I brought some soccer balls from home. We can have practice now, right?" "Honestly, what would I do without you?"

Hyunjoon angrily stabbed his food as he eyed Sunwoo from afar. "Your food will become tougher to eat if you keep that up." He stopped then looked at Youngjae. "Oh." "You've been upset since after 4th period. What happened?" "Someone decided to joke around with me so early in the day. Why don't we take some equipment later today?" He shoved rice into his mouth then started coughing as a few pieces went down his wind pipe.

Hyunjoon rushed out of class after the bell had rung and went straight to Youngjae's class. "Come on, come on!" Hyunjoon dragged Youngjae down the halls and to the soccer club. He looked around and confirmed no one was inside. "Okay, stuff what you can in your bag."

Sunwoo opened the lock on the door then stepped inside. "So this is where they keep all the extras." Haknyeon looked over Sunwoo's shoulder then looked behind him as he heard the door rattling. "Quick, inside!" Haknyeon pushed Sunwoo inside then put the lock on the door and closed it behind him as he hid somewhere else. "We should've rendered them unusable, Joon." "We only had so much time. For now, just throw them in there." Sunwoo looked towards the door then instantly moved to where he couldn't be seen well.

"Huh, it's unlocked?" "Oh, I probably forgot to lock it. Just throw it all in then lock it." He watched as their equipment was thrown in then heard the door close.  _"Did they really lock me in...?"_  Sunwoo heard a door close then immediately went over and tried the door.  _"I'm locked in..."_


	6. *arrow*

Hyunjoon successfully hit another bullseye then felt satisfied with his performance.  _"We should be able to win this year. Just 2 more weeks..."_  Hyunjoon sighed and was about to shoot another when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "I'm gonna head home. Remember, I'm calling tonight." "I'll be waiting." He shot a few more before deciding to head home as well.

He put his bag on one shoulder then heard something shift in the back room.  _"Smarts would tell me not to go towards strange sounds. So I won't."_  Just as he opened the door, he heard a familiar voice call out. He walked towards the door and unlocked it. He slowly opened it and saw Sunwoo sitting with his knees close to his chest. "Sun-Oh!" He felt Sunwoo wrap his arms around him and he didn't know what to do.

"I thought I was going to be stuck here overnight..." Hyunjoon slowly returned the gesture and patted his back. "How did you even get in there...?" Hyunjoon searched Sunwoo's face as if it held the answer he was seeking. His gaze finally rested on his eyes that seemed to shimmer a bit. "That doesn't matter. What does is that you saved me." Hyunjoon couldn't help but be surprised by Sunwoo's sudden act of affection.  _"Was he always this soft...? It's hard to tell since he's always causing us trouble..."_  He felt Sunwoo rest his chin on his shoulder and he started feeling a bit more calm.

"Sunwoo, you're mean and cold during school, but the times I've met you after school...you show more emotion. It's...confusing." Hyunjoon felt Sunwoo let go then usher him towards the door. "I could say the same. You're such an angel during the day, but become a devil after school." Hyunjoon shrugged then closed the door behind them. "Well, have a good day." Hyunjoon walked past Sunwoo and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He had started feeling hot as Sunwoo's eyes would look into his with such intense emotion.  _"He's going to be the death of me..."_

He walked down the block then wondered if he should've left Sunwoo behind.  _"Probably for the best. Who knows what he'd do outside of the school premises."_  He shuddered at the thought as the bus pulled in. His phone started ringing and he answered it as he sat down. "Hey, you home?" "We both know I wouldn't be." "You do know you don't live far, right?" Hyunjoon rolled his eyes then looked out the window. "I'm losing my mind. Thinking that Sunwoo is a nice guy." "What did he do now?" "I found him in the extra storage room locked in. He wouldn't say how he got in there."

Hyunjoon flopped down onto his bed then put his hands into his blazer's pocket.  _"Huh...?"_  He took out a piece of paper that was from Sunwoo. "He gave me his number...I'm not sure about this." He threw the paper into his desk drawer then headed downstairs to bug his mother.  _"Why did he give his number without a reason? That's just creepy."_  Hyunjoon hugged his mother from behind. "Is Sunwoo still giving you trouble?" "Yeah, but we're managing. I think our club will win the end. "I'll be rooting for you all." Hyunjoon cuddled closer to his mother who tried shooing him away so she could cook.


	7. *arrow*

"The Sunwoo randomly gave you his number?" Hyunjoon nodded as he made notations in his notebook. "I got rid of if though. Just seeing it made me uncomfortable." "Smart. Now, what's the plan of attack today?" Hyunjoon flipped to the back of his book where he wrote down ideas of getting back at Sunwoo's club. "How about this one?" "I think that's dangerous for both parties..." "Then why did you write it down?" "Heat of the moment." Youngjae shook his head then checked it off. "We're doing this. Obviously not today since we don't have the tools, but certainly tomorrow. For today, we can settle for pouring soda everywhere."

Hyunjoon sighed as he hated it when Youngjae got into his competitive zone. Once he's there, things like reason and rational thinking don't exist. He entered the gymnasium and headed into the locker room. He quietly changed then realized Sunwoo hadn't bothered him at all.  _"Is he out sick? Or is he finally admitting defeat?"_  Hyunjoon hoped it was the latter and happily walked out to join the rest of his class. He saw Sunwoo towards the other end and it confirmed his suspicions.

Once again, he and Sunwoo ended up being a team. Hyunjoon waited for a comment to come from Sunwoo, but he simply remained quiet. It made him anxious as Sunwoo always had something to say.  _"Is it because he got locked in?"_  He wanted to ask, but they were called up to face off another team. They surprisingly worked in sync and scored against the other team. "You're quiet today. What are you planning?" Sunwoo shrugged as he leaned against the wall. Hyunjoon didn't know what to do and felt lost.  _"Or maybe this is the plan. But, what would ignoring me do to the club...?"_  He felt someone drag him and noticed it was Sunwoo.

"Pay attention, we were called." "Right..." They easily defeated the other team and went back to their spot. "Hey." Hyunjoon immediately looked at Sunwoo and waited for him to continue. "Just for today as a thanks for yesterday, we won't attack your club." "Th-" He suddenly remembered the plan from earlier and started panicking. "Ah, we're called again, let's go." Hyunjoon quietly followed behind as he knew Youngjae would be the first to get there as his last class was close to the club room. As they walked back, he felt the need to tell Sunwoo about the plans.

"You were going to what?" "I didn't know you were giving us a break today. Is there anyone in your club who has class close to the club room?" "No." Hyunjoon sighed then pulled on his hair. "Fine. I'll help clean up, since I came up with the idea." "Really? Well, all of this kindness is unexpected. Usually people just let it happen." "I'm just trying to keep it fair." Sunwoo chuckled which made Hyunjoon smile. It surprised him how much he wanted to hear it again.

After the last class of the day, Hyunjoon sighed as he didn't feel like doing manual labor.  _"Well, it's not like I promised...I could just skip out."_  Hyunjoon packed his things and made his way to the school entrance. After talking to some friends for awhile, he started heading home.  _"Should I have gone back on my word...?"_  He immediately felt bad and decided to stay and help out. He turned around and made his way to the soccer club. He paused as he reached for the doorknob as he heard someone singing inside.

Hyunjoon slowly opened the door and saw Sunwoo cleaning the lockers while listening to one of his favorite songs.  _"Stigma? He's into BTS too...?"_  He stepped in and kicked a can which caused Sunwoo to look in his direction. "So you came after all. I honestly thought you wouldn't." "I felt guilty." He picked up a rag and then looked to Sunwoo to direct him. They both sang along to BTS songs as they cleaned up the rest of the soda mess.


	8. *soccerarrow*

Sunwoo stretched out then accidentally hit Haknyeon. "I'm so sorry." "It's okay. You didn't hit me that hard, it was like a tap." "Good." He thought about how kind enough Hyunjoon was to help him out yesterday and wondered if this club war was even worth it in the long run. "What do you think about stopping all future attacks on the archery club?" "I wouldn't mind. I'd actually prefer that." "I hate it when you're honest, but maybe this time I should listen..." He honestly thought about it, but it would only increase the chance of his own club being terminated. "Never mind."

Hyunjoon was annoyed as Youngjae kept flicking small paper balls at him. He couldn't risk getting in trouble again because of Youngjae, but he only had so much patience. Youngjae had finally stopped and the bell rang not too long after. It was then Hyunjoon had him by the collar. "What was so important that you felt the need to continuously flick paper balls at me throughout the ENITRE period?"

"Shouldn't we focus more on our upcoming matches instead of trashing the soccer club?" Hyunjoon released him then thought on it. "Probably...I guess we'll just have to protect our things better then..." Hyunjoon sighed then started thinking of ways. "We clearly can't take them home since most of it doesn't belong to us. And we lost a good number of arrows due to the soccer club..." Hyunjoon looked at Youngjae who looked confused. "We're going to have to negotiate with Sunwoo." Youngjae's eyes looked like they'd pop out of his head at that moment.

Sunwoo twirled a keychain around his finger then saw Hyunjoon entering the cafeteria. "Interesting, you haven't dashed over to him." "Like you said, we're targeting the club, not the people. Only if they attack our members then we'll do the same." Haknyeon looked up at Sunwoo with a smile as he was happy he had changed his way of thinking. "Though, what's with the sudden change of mindset?" Haknyeon waited for an answer but Sunwoo remained silent.

Hyunjoon saw Sunwoo enter and prepared for whatever he had to throw at him. Surprisingly, he went in the other direction. "Weird. Doesn't he always do something?" "Is he giving us another break?" "What do you mean?" Hyunjoon shook his head then resumed eating. "Maybe now's a good time to try out your plan." "You're right." Hyunjoon got up from his seat and walked over to where Sunwoo and Haknyeon sat. "Hey." Sunwoo looked up at him and he found himself lost in his dark eyes. He quickly shook his head then cleared his throat. "So, I was thinking, we have a tournament coming up and we want to be able to practice hard without interruptions, so, would you mind laying off until it's over?" "No."

Sunwoo couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as he looked away from Hyunjoon's somber face. "Please? What if I offer something in return? Like, we'll do the same if you have one coming up for soccer?" Sunwoo couldn't deny that it sounded like a fair negotiation. "Fine, but I want to record both of us promising, so I'll have proof in case you break it." "Alright." They each promised and Haknyeon then put away his phone. "We'll lay off. But once it's over, your club is our target again." "Same to you. Our club deserves to stay." "Soccer is more well known, so we have a better chance." Sunwoo glared at Hyunjoon's retreating figure.

"So, let's work hard everyone." Hyunjoon checked and corrected the members' posture every now and then. "No, no. If you keep doing it this way, you'll hurt your wrist." "Oh, this makes more sense." Hyunjoon gave her a pat on the back then walked over to Youngjae. "I keep telling you, if you bend your arm a bit more, it'll go exactly where you want it to go." "It takes awhile to adjust, Joon." He looked around and felt proud of what he had built up.


	9. *soccer*

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Sunwoo kicked another ball which hit the beam of the goal and bounced off. "Why isn't it working..." He ruffled his hair then assessed any possible mistakes he could've made. "Sun, I'll head home first. Are you going to stay late?" "Yeah, do you mind?" "Got it." He waved to Haknyeon then turned his attention back to the goal in front of him.

After a few more tries, Sunwoo decided to give up as it was the same result every time. "Maybe tomorrow will be a better day..." He started gathering the scattered soccer balls then noticed something in his peripheral vision. "Hyunjoon?" "Hey." He didn't know what to ask and just watched him kick a few balls towards the bag. "When and why?" "I got here just as Haknyeon left. I wanted to see you practice is all." Sunwoo placed the rest of the balls in the bag and zipped it up. "Well, were you satisfied?" "I guess. I didn't take you as a hard worker. You seem pretty passionate about soccer."

Sunwoo gave Hyunjoon a small smile then sighed. "We all are. Hearing that the club would possibly be terminated really hit home, you know?" He put the soccer balls in with the other equipment then closed the door. "I do. It was the same for us. The school had enough half a year ago, and now there isn't enough. Doesn't that sound strange to you?" "I guess now that you're bringing it up." Sunwoo closed the door behind them then put his hands in my pockets. "It's not like anything new was built or bought for us or the school in general. Someone must be embezzling." Sunwoo cracked up at Hyunjoon's theory and had to stop walking to seek support from a wall.

"Okay then, Sherlock. You can keep on with that and we'll squish your club in the meantime." He soon wished he could take his words back as Hyunjoon had become upset. They did have a good atmosphere going on between them. "You wish. I have a crazy beast friend by my side." "Beast friend?" "Right. Scared?" He scoffed then crossed his arms. "As if. I have a wolf in sheep's clothing kind of friend." Hyunjoon rolled his eyes then walked away. Sunwoo watched him for a bit before heading in the opposite direction.

"He helped me out again...I don't understand this guy." "I think he's only fighting because he wants to protect his club from fiends like you." Sunwoo scoffed then started raging. "Anyway...I believe they were just acts of kindness. He is a nice guy." He sighed then hung up on Haknyeon. He couldn't bring himself to believe that Hyunjoon had no hidden intentions with his random acts of kindness.  _"Maybe he is just too nice..."_  His door opened, revealing his mom holding a plate of food. "Hungry? I'll just leave them here in case you change your mind." "Thanks."

ㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱ

Sunwoo shook Haknyeon's arm as he wanted his attention. "What?" "Nothing. I just like bugging you." Haknyeon shook his head then went back to his notebook. "What cha doing?" Sunwoo looked over only for Haknyeon to move it from his sight. "Come on..." "Later. Class is about to start." Sunwoo groaned as he hated being left in suspense. He felt like a lovestruck schoolgirl who wrote their crush's name in their notebook, except his was in a sentence.  _"Reasons why he's pretending to be nice. 1) to gain trust then attack 2) revenge?? 3) for shits and giggles????"_  I wanted to ask, but something told me it wouldn't be easy.


	10. *soccerarrow*

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Hyunjoon rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on the board. "Hey, Joon. We're going to attack the soccer club today." "Huh? Okay. Yeah." He was too tired from the night before to properly listen to Youngjae and assumed agreeing would suffice. Hyunjoon slowly closed his eyes and drifted off. The sound of the bell startled and woke up Hyunjoon, causing him to fall out of his chair. "Bro." He looked up at Youngjae who held his hands out for him to grab. "What did you do last night? Were you beating your meat again?" "Yeah. Wait, WHAT!?" He repeatedly hit Youngjae who eventually held his arms to keep him still. "I was going over the tournament rules...It's literally in 3 days." "Oh...right..."

"I'm telling you Hak, I was really being nursed back to health by you!" "And I'm telling you that there's no way I was doing such a thing." "Not even in the past?" Haknyeon didn't respond as he walked with Sunwoo to P.E. "Whatever, it's not as strange as the one where Hyunjoon kissed me." "W-What!?" Sunwoo was surprised to see Haknyeon upset over something that never happened. "You okay...?" "I'm going." He didn't know what to think as Haknyeon jogged away in a huff.

"So we meet again." "We're literally in this class together almost everyday." Sunwoo rolled his eyes then looked forward towards the student leading the stretching. "Hyunjoon." "Now what?" "Have you ever had a weird dream?" "Hasn't everyone?" He remained quiet as what Hyunjoon said was true. "Do you mind sharing one? I'll do the same." "I guess. So, I was at an amusement park and I got on a ride and this guy sits next to me. He greets me and I do the same and starts up conversation." Sunwoo listened intently as Hyunjoon told his dream.

"And it ended with us revealing our relationship to the public and surprisingly, no one was surprised and supported us." "That's a gaydream." Hyunjoon hit him on the arm before he was sent to the other side. He was slightly relieved, but a bit sad that he couldn't talk to him. The teacher decided that they were all going to play steal the bacon. At least 75% of the class wasn't with the idea. Hyunjoon sighed then was assigned his number along with the others.  _"So I'm 9..."_  He looked across as the teacher gave the last person on the other side their number.

Hyunjoon's team was leading by two, and he figured his number was next as it hasn't been called yet.  _"Sunwoo hasn't been called yet either. Is he 9 too? Or 4...? Maybe 14?"_  He calmly waited then heard a number called. He watched someone from his team get up along with Sunwoo.  _"So he's 4...I kinda wanted to face him."_  He sighed as Sunwoo caught his teammate with ease. "9!" Hyunjoon scrambled to his feet then saw he was up against one of the girls. He let her take the ball then chased after her. He found himself falling and hitting the floor face first.

Sunwoo was conflicted on whether to stay put or check on Hyunjoon. As he made up his mind, a small crowd was around him.  _"Genius...How did he even fall?"_  He walked over to the small crowd then offered to take Hyunjoon to the nurse. "Thank you, Sunwoo." "No problem, Mrs. Ko." Sunwoo opened the door for Hyunjoon then walked by his side. "You didn't notice that your shoes were untied?" "They were tied. I don't know what happened between your face off and mine." He broke into laughter as he finally realized what happened. "What?" "She untied your laces."

Hyunjoon couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He looked away from Sunwoo then gently touched his nose. "We're here." "Oh." He entered then greeted the nurse. "What happened?" As he started to explain, Sunwoo sat him down and did it for him. "Thank you, Sunwoo. You can head back to class now." "I can't stay?" "Well..." "Can he?" They both looked at Hyunjoon who held an ice pack to his nose. "I guess so. Who's your teacher so I can notify them?"


	11. *soccerarrow*

_ Hwall Pov _

I wanted him here. Sitting in the nurse's office isn't exactly fun when you aren't close with them. "Well, it seems Mrs. Ko is okay with it. I need to briefly step out, so keep quiet in here." I nodded along with Sunwoo and watched her leave. "I'm surprised you wanted me to stay." "I wanted company." "Is your nose okay? It was bleeding quite a bit..." I gave him a thumbs up despite my nose hurting like hell. "You know, I think you're worth becoming friends with. We should hang out more." "I'd like that." That was the honest truth.

I gently poked my nose as the last class had finished. I walked to my locker and gathered what I needed.  _"Where's Youngjae..."_  I headed to the practice room and as usual, I was the first one there. I set everything up then decided to take a few shots. Before I could shoot, I heard the door open and saw a few members walk in. I shot a few then found it concerning that Youngjae hadn't shown up. The door opened again and Youngjae strolled in. "You're half an hour late. Explain." "I was with a teacher." "If you say so..."

The door opened once more revealing a very upset Sunwoo. "We had an agreement." "Yeah? Did you come to just say that?" He held up his phone which showed the soccer goals netless. Completely. "Agreement's off. Prepare yourselves." "Wait, Su-" He closed the door behind him harshly and caused me to drop my arrow. I looked at Youngjae who shrugged in response. "Don't just shrug! Find out who did it!" I didn't know that my voice had risen as Youngjae looked taken aback. "Now!" He scampered away and I felt myself cool down. I put everything aside and decided to find out myself.

_ Sunwoo Pov _

I was really a fool to believe he actually meant no harm. It was all a ploy to get us to lower our guard. "Hey! Stop!" I turned around and saw Hyunjoon's friend stop behind me. "The...What happened. It was an accident." "How do you accidentally wield lockers shut?" I could see that he didn't have a response, so I left. "Don't do anything rash. It wasn't Hyunjoon's idea. It was ours...Don't ruin this for him." I could hear the remorse in his voice, but my mind was already set. "Good luck at your tournament."

The janitor popped the two lockers open then grumbled as he walked away. "To think they'd go this far..." "We're getting back at them. That's definite." "But the-" "It's no longer valid. They broke it first." I sighed then moved everything from both lockers into separate bins. "Sunwoo." "Hm?" "Maybe we shouldn't...Let's be the bigger person." I thought about it. After talking to him more, he didn't seem the type to have ideas like this. Did he even know about it? "So, what do you want to do?" I snapped out of my daze then looked him in the eyes. "I..."

I kicked a ball then watched it ricochet off the beam. "Your aim is off. This is your strongest. What's going on?" I sighed then sat down. "I don't know, Hak. I...I want to talk to him." "Then what's stopping you? This idiotic club war?" "Basically..." He sat down next to me then held me close. "Just remember the decision you made earlier and let that guide you." "I'd really be lost without you." "Sunwoo." "Hm?" He was quiet for a while, but I could feel him shaking all the while. "I have something to tell you, and it could change things between us." I sat up then looked him in the eyes. "Are you moving...?" He shook his head then sighed. "I have a crush on you. Since the last year of junior high." "Really...?" He nodded and I could see red coloring his face.


	12. *soccer*

**~Time skip: 3 weeks~**

_ Sunwoo Pov _

I walked into school then felt someone clinging to my arm. "Clingier than usual." "Well, why not?" I booped his nose then headed for my locker. "Oh, here's that drink you wanted." He handed it to me and I felt blessed. "So, what are you doing after school?" "Not much, why?" I pulled him close and laughed at his panicked face. "Can't I spend quality time with my boyfriend?" I backed away before he could land a hit on me. "Stop joking like that!" He stormed off and I felt bad as I probably did go over the line.

I closed my locker then saw Hyunjoon staring in my direction. I was about to call out to him, but he quickly dashed away.  _"The hell?"_  I decided to head to class as it was almost time for it to start.

"Dude, Hyunjoon literally ran away and all I did was breathe and raise my arm." "Weird." I scribbled in my notebook then noticed Haknyeon was writing in it.  _" 'Did you find out the results of the tournament? It ended last week didn't it?' "_  I shook my head then wondered if I should ask today. I noticed he wrote more and felt deflated.  _" 'He might not though, after what the club did. I honestly think the members from both groups excluding the captains are really into this.' "_  He wasn't wrong. I have started to lose my desire to crush his club. I wonder if he felt the same.

Lunch time rolled around and I found myself sharing with Haknyeon as usual. "Strange, he's usually here by now." I looked around and hoped to spot him. "Maybe he went outside today. It is a nice crisp day." "Eh, I don't feel like going out, but I kinda miss talking to him." "Then go. God, you're annoying." I popped another roll into my mouth before I left to go find Hyunjoon.

I checked in classrooms as I made my way out. I pushed open the door and saw quite a number of students. I looked around and spotted Hyunjoon sitting underneath a tree.  _"How convenient that he's alone."_  I walked over to him and noticed he had started to get up. I caught him by the arm to hold him back. "What's the rush?" "I didn't see anything." "Huh?" I rapidly blink as I tried to figure out what he meant. "I didn't know you were gay...I didn't mean to watch either!" I finally understood. I erupted into laughter at his misunderstanding. "For starters, I am not gay and I only gave Haknyeon a hug." The look on his face was priceless which sent me into another fit of laughter.

"Are you okay...?" I wiped the tears from my eyes then managed to squeak out a reply. "I'm sorry." "It's fine. Ah, I wanted to ask something." "Go on." "What were the results of last week? Did you win?" The happy mood had disappeared and was replaced with a somber one. "No...somehow we placed 4th, but the entire team performed poorly." I felt bad as I knew it was my club's fault. They wouldn't listen to me even when I made threatfilled promises. And I just can't kick everyone off the team or else the club would immediately be shut down. "I'm sorry to hear." "If they would've focused more on their game rather than this club war, we could've easily taken first place." So it's not just my club...

"How do you feel about this club war?" "It's stupid and needs to end. What we should is better ourselves." "True." My phone vibrated, so I took it out.  _"Really Haknyeon..."_  "What does he mean by 'are you lip locking with arrow?' Do you have a kink or something?" "What the...No! He's just being an idiot." I couldn't wait to get my hands on him for saying something ridiculous. "Are you busy after school?" "No, not really. Well, other than practice." "How about we cancel practice for today and go get ice cream?" "I like the way you think." And that wasn't a lie either.


	13. *arrow*

_ Hwall Pov _

We sat in silence as we ate our ice cream. "We're crazy for eating this on a cold day." "It's not that cold." Silence fell over us again and I wondered what he was thinking about.  _"His looks tasty though...Should I or just sneak it?"_  I decided it'd be more exciting to steal some rather than ask. "Hey, look over there. Is that Haknyeon?" Surprisingly, he looked and I happily stole some of his ice cream. "Are you satisfied?" "Huh?" I gave him a confused look, but he simply smiled and continued to eat.

"Now I'm cold." "I did say we were crazy for doing this." I shivered a bit then looked at the time. "Do you have to be home anytime soon?" "Nah." "Ah, well I have to go buy some things." "I'll come along." I told him that he could've just gone home, but he was intent on tagging along. I shivered again then felt him pull me closer to him. "Let's share body heat. Seeing you shiver is worrying me." "I'm fine. Honest." I shivered again as the wind had blown which resulted in Sunwoo giving me a look. "Case closed." I felt my face become hot which confused me greatly.

We entered the supermarket and I took out the list my mom gave me. "We can divide and conquer." "Really, you don't-" He marked off the top half and walked away.  _"He's being really nice today. It's nice, yet strange..."_  I looked around for the rest and found them all in no time.  _"Where's Sunwoo..."_  As if on cue, he jogged over to me holding the other items. "Really, you're being too nice. It's good to see you have a side like this, but I'm actually pretty spooked." "Oops?"

I walked home carrying the groceries and thought of how strange he was today. "It honestly felt like there wasn't any tension between us. Like we were friends..." Were we friends? I couldn't tell. One moment we're at each other's throats then the next we're being all buddy buddy. Then the cycle would repeat. It confused me more than bangtan theories. I opened the front door and was surprised to not see my mother walking past as usual. "Mom?" I walked in and put the groceries on the table. "Mom?" I looked in every room and found no trace of her. "I guess she went out..."

My phone rang as I was watching a drama and eating. "Hello?" "So, what's this I hear? You went on a date? Who's the girl?" I paused the show so I could focus on this conversation. "First of all, no. I did not go on a date. Second of all, who told you?" "Two members of the club said they saw you entering the supermarket holding someone's hand." I mentally face palmed as that wasn't even the truth. "Whatever they saw, it's false. I did go to the supermarket, but I went alone. Make sure they don't spread any rumors." "Right..." I hung up then let out a heavy sigh. I'm glad that's the only thing they saw.


	14. *soccerarrow*

_ Hwall Pov _

Youngjae had pulled me over to the side before I could step foot in the school building. "So, I tried dousing the rumor, but it didn't budge. And now the whole club thinks you have a secret lover." "Youngjae!" "Don't get mad at me! You could've helped too." I couldn't deny that. "Anyway, I've gathered all of them in the club room, so let's make this quick." He dragged me to the room and I soon found myself facing the entire club. "Whoever started this rumor, step up or else you'll have to do the punishment."

Everyone started murmuring, but no one stepped up. "I mean it." Two girls stepped up from the middle of the group. "We're sorry. We were just excited to see that you had taken an interest in someone..." "We didn't think it'd get around." "This is why we don't tell others unless it's something serious." They profusely apologized and me and my big heart couldn't help but forgive them. "Everyone, don't ever do something like this again. Words can become twisted and make things worse than what really happened." They nodded in understanding and I sent them on their way.

I thought back to our outing yesterday and what that weird feeling was I felt. Despite it being cold out, my face felt like it was on fire. It had disappeared as quick as it had came at that. "Hey, stop spacing out." I looked over at Youngjae who pointed towards the front. "Next, Hyunjoon. Read where Jisun left off." I started panicking as I lost my place ages ago. Luckily Youngjae quietly explained where and saved my sorry hide.

"Hey, do you want to eat out today?" "Maybe. If it isn't too cold..." "Alright, ever since second period, you've been like this. What happened yesterday?" "Nothing. I guess I just really started thinking about what to do if the club is terminated." It wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either. "Oh, it's Sunwoo." I instantly snapped my head in every direction then realized what I was doing. Luck was on my side again as Youngjae had completely missed it. "Hey, Hyunjoon, beast friend." "What did you just call me?" "I didn't name you, he did." I held my hands up in defense as Youngjae poised to hit me.

"So, are you eating inside today?" "No...why?" "Haknyeon and I want to join you this time." "I guess you can..." He patted my shoulder then said he'd see me then. "Honestly, I thought you two would be at each other's throats." "I thought so too...which means the club hasn't made any dire moves." The last thing I would need is Sunwoo getting upset all over again. I didn't like that side of him. "Come on, we're going to be late for class." "R-Right..."

_ Sunwoo Pov _

Lunch had finally rolled around and I had practically dragged Haknyeon along with me. "Why are you so excited? It's just lunch together." I didn't know myself. I guess I was excited to learn more about Hyunjoon. There was something about him that draws me towards him. I've only felt that way about one other and that was Haknyeon. "Ah, there they are." I walked over to them and received a wave from his beast friend. I never could remember his name. "It's a bit cold, isn't it?" "It's fine. We can all just huddle together and eat Hak's food." "Hey! I only made enough for just us."

I popped the last piece into my mouth and heard beast friend groan. "What?" "You are the last one. Greedy." I shrugged then chugged down some water. "Hey, Youngjae, do you mind coming to help me with something?" "Hak, I can-" "It's fine." Haknyeon took off with Youngjae and it made me a bit sad that he didn't think I was capable enough. "We have P.E today..." "Yeah."

"What do you think we'll play? Or do you think we're just going to exercise the entire period?" "Well, if she's in a bad mood, we're definitely exercising." He lightly laughed and it was something I definitely wanted to hear again. "Where do you think they went?" "Your guess is as good as mine." "Hey, do you want to hang out again? On the weekend. Next week. I'm busy this weekend." I nodded, unaware of what would happen then.


	15. *soccer*

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

_ Sunwoo Pov _

I felt nervous. I wanted to show him a cooler side of me. The idea of him thinking ill of me didn't sit well. In all honesty, I don't know what he thinks of me. I never bothered to ask either. "Dude, did you really call me over just for this?" "I just needed help with choosing. I like them all." He picked up a pair and handed them to me. "I find you more attractive with studs." "Thanks, I guess?" "You owe me dinner for making me come all the way over here." "Fine."

I walked over to the meeting spot and saw that I was the first one there.  _"Did I leave too early...?"_  I checked my watch and I was right on time. I leaned against the wall and waited for his arrival. 5 minutes turned to 10 which then turned into 20.  _"Did I get the day wrong or..."_  "Sunwoo!" I saw Hyunjoon jogging over to me then stop to catch his breath. "I'm so sorry. I slept later than usual which caused me to get ready later and-" "It's fine. What matters is that you're here now." "Still, I'm sorry for making you wait." It was nice to see that he knew he was in the wrong, but seeing his sad face made me a little sad. "Anyway, let's get going."

I put on my rented skates then wobbled over to the ice. "I'm not really good at this..." "Neither am I, but that's what makes it more fun." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but give one in return. As much as I wanted to appear cool today, this certainly wasn't the activity that would show it. I held onto the edge for dear life as I found myself unable to stand on my own. Hyunjoon was the same way. "Sunwoo, are you having fun? If not you can say so." "No, I'm having a blast." I took one hand off the edge to give him a thumbs up and found myself falling onto my behind. Hyunjoon wobbled over to me and fell forward.

"Ah, thanks..." Somehow I managed to keep him from hitting the ice face first. "Is your bum alright?" "I'll be okay. You would've suffered more than I had you connected with the ice." "True..." With quite a bit of a struggle, we managed to get back on our feet. "Do you, wanna keep skating or was this the final count?" "I'm ready to get this dangerous ice.

I walked back over then held one of his hands as he stepped over. "Thanks." "Why don't we do something low risk, like a computer cafe?" He nodded then returned the skates to the front. We stepped out into the cold and made our way to the closest one. I felt something wet hit my nose then looked up at the sky. "It's starting to snow..." "That's true." I looked over at Hyunjoon and I thought it was beautiful. It amazed me how someone could just be looking at the sky and look like they came out of a drama or a movie. I stepped back to take a picture and he only reacted after I had took it. "Did you do something?" "Not at all..." He searched my face for a hint of a lie then kept walking. If I had to explain what beauty was to me with one photo, it would be with the one I just took.

"Ah, warmth." We took off our coats then sat down next to each other. "Oh, they have the newest game here." "Really?" I scrolled trough and sure enough, it was there. "I'll take you on." "Don't bother, I'll beat you within no time." "We'll see." His laughter rang in my ears and his contented face ran throughout my mind.  _"What's this..."_  I looked away as my face had become warmer than this room.


	16. *arrow*

**~Time skip: 2 months~**

_ Hwall Pov _

Every day since the ice skating fail, we've hung out more and more and focused less on destroying each other's clubs. I had hoped my club felt the same. I opened the door and saw that no one was there. Not even Youngjae.  _"Are they plotting something...? They couldn't be. Everyone appeared normal as they came to practice_ _yesterday_ _."_  I figured I was early again and went about setting the rest up. The door opened and Youngjae had walked in with a few club members. "You're all early." "Actually, we're on time." He pointed to the clock and they indeed did arrive on time. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I decided I was worrying about nothing. The rest of the club had come pouring in then one closed and locked the door behind them.

"Excuse me, but, what the hell is going on?" "Noth-" "Open up!" I heard banging against the door and wondered what the hell they had done. I pushed them to the side and unlocked the door. I was face to face with members of the soccer team who seemed pissed beyond measure. "Your club is so gonna get it when Sunwoo hears about this. You'll wish you hadn't crossed the line." They walked away and I was more confused than ever. I harshly closed the door and faced everyone. "Who did it?" They all pointed at Youngjae who looked surprised. "I didn't do a thing! All I said is that it would be funny to do this. They carried it out!" "But you provided the idea, so you're just as guilty! We had a good thing going on and you all just ruined it!"

I shot arrow after arrow, each time getting further and further from the bullseye. I heard murmuring coming from behind me, so I turned around and they immediately quieted down.  _"How am I going to fix this..."_  I dropped the bow then sighed. I don't know what I was more afraid of, losing Sunwoo or whatever will happen to our club. I had recently learned that Sunwoo means a lot to me. He's been there for me and somehow cheered me up whenever I was sad. I had Youngjae, but Sunwoo always happened to be around before I could even see Youngjae. I wondered what Sunwoo really thought of me after all this time. Did he see me as a crybaby? Or as an angelic figure? I couldn't tell.

Everyone had left as practice was done for the day. I was still there, sitting alone and watching the clouds in the sky. I sometimes wished that this stupid club war had never started, but if it hadn't, I wouldn't have Sunwoo. "Hey." I looked towards the door and saw him standing in the doorway. "What? Are you here to tell me that my club is going to get trampled so bad that there's no way we can continue?" "Very descriptive, but no." He sat down next to me then cleared his throat. "I am upset about what your club did. Our poor things are going to be quite smelly for a well." I hoped they didn't do what I had immediately thought about. "My club is definitely going to retaliate. I'm not all for whatever they're going to do, but they'll end up doing it anyway against my wishes. So, don't think ill of me."

I looked him in the eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. "I could never think ill of you. You've done so much for me. I just..." I just what? I knew the rest of the sentence, but could I really say it? To his face? "You just...?" A part of me wanted to, but the rest of me knew better. It's not like he felt the same way. "I just don't want any ill will between us. That's all." He nodded in agreement then looked out the window.

"Clouds. I wonder what they feel like. Are the soft? Hard? In between?" "I'm sure they're soft." I couldn't help but stare at him. His profile was perfect in every way. It amazed me how someone could look amazing just by sitting down and looking out a window. It made my heart thump harder than usual. That sole thing scared me as it meant I was falling into a place where I shouldn't.


	17. *arrowsoccer*

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

_ Sunwoo Pov _

It was that time of year again. I honestly didn't care for it, but Hyunjoon did. I couldn't understand why. It was just a day where people get rejected by others or by some will of fate end up with someone. Mushy wasn't my forte, so today wasn't a day I looked forward to. "Sun!" "Oh, Hak." He handed me a flower and a Hershey kiss. "In case no one got you anything." "I'll buy into your lie." He rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it. "Do you have time after school?" "Yeah, after practice." "Great. I'll hang back with you." He gave me a wide grin and I wondered what he needed to talk about.

I decided to carry the flower around as it was really pretty.  _"How long had he planned this..."_  I sighed then wondered if Hyunjoon was receiving gifts today. It would be weird if he didn't. Class had ended and a few girls had come up to me holding out their chocolates. "Thanks. Much appreciated." They quickly walked away and I threw the chocolate into my bag. I quickly went to my locker then put what I had obtained in a spot away from my books.  _"Please don't let there be more..."_

_ Hwall Pov _

"What am I going to do with all of this?" "You could use it in baking." "That's actually not a bad idea." "I'll come over and help." I hugged Youngjae then noticed a box had fallen out of the pile. I bent over to pick it up then saw a pair of shoes stop in front of me. "Hey, Hyunjoon." I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice. "Sunwoo! Um, don't you have practice today?" "Yeah, but I actually have something important to do after, so, don't wait up for me." "Oh, okay." He walked away as my heart sunk. It seemed as if I wouldn't be in his company today. "We can go home together, Joon." "Right. And you'll help me take this home?" "Of course."

_ Sunwoo Pov _

I bounced the soccer ball on my thighs as I waited for Haknyeon. "Sun!" I dropped the ball and saw Haknyeon walking towards me. "You're finally here. So, what's up?" "Well, I just wanted to chat." I sat down the patted the spot next to me. "Hyunjoon, what is he to you?" His question took me by surprise. What is Hyunjoon to me? "He's my friend. That's the obvious answer." "Then why do you look at him with such soft eyes?" "He's a literal baby, Hak. Who wouldn't?" I could see the irritation in his face, but he was quick to hide it. "What's do great about him? You hang out with him more than me. We've been besties since forever." "Hak, what's-" He pinned me down and his expression had become scary.

"What's wrong? Are you seriously asking me? Do you not remember when I confessed to you? I'm jealous you idiot!" I had forgotten. I was wrapped up in Hyunjoon that I... "Hak, I'm sorry..." "Sorry isn't going to fix this. Do you know how hard it is to be silently rejected by the one you love? Do you know that pain?" I didn't. Maybe I thought I didn't then. I didn't know anything at that moment as Haknyeon...

_ Hwall Pov _

I didn't want to see it, but I had witnessed it. I wanted to run, but I couldn't move. Was I even allowed to enter their business? Who was I to think of doing anything other than observing from the outside. I walked away. I had finally walked away. This feeling in my chest wouldn't go away. It hurt. It was painful. What I know now what I didn't then, was that I was slowly falling for Kim Sunwoo.


	18. *soccer*

_ Sunwoo Pov _

The weather had become warmer and I was quiet thankful for that as I was able to wear less than usual. It's been a few days since I've talked to Haknyeon, and I'm not going to lie, I miss him. I sighed then closed my locker. Hyunjoon had also pulled a disappearing act which slightly confused me. "I'm really dreading classes today..."

I stole glances at Haknyeon who seemed to not notice my presence at all. "Haknyeon." No response. "Haknyeon." "What." "Look, I don't want to stop being friends over something small...but..." "Go on." "You're going to have not do that again...It was really awkward." "Sorry." Now that I had cleared things up with Haknyeon, Hyunjoon was the next to seek out.

Either I'm terrible at seeking or Hyunjoon is that good at avoiding places that we could possible meet. "Sun." "Oh, I didn't know you were following me." "I was concerned. You looked anxious. And because I'd have to drag you to class." I rubbed the back of my neck then headed off with Haknyeon to our next class. "Hyunjoon, right?" "N-No..." "It's all over your face. I'm sure he wouldn't avoid his friend without a good reason. Think back and see if you did anything to warrant this." I couldn't think of anything. Was it because of my club? Did they finally strike?

The last classes of the day had ended and I decided to stay behind in the classroom. "I'll bring you your things." "You don't have to, Hak..." "I'm just trying to be a pal here." I sighed then watched him leave the room as well. Things seemed somewhat gloomy without Hyunjoon around. I guessed I had more fun with Hyunjoon than I would've with anyone. "Hyunjoon..." I looked out the window and saw him walking next to Youngjae. "Is he leaving...?" I sprinted out the room and passed by Haknyeon who was carrying my coat.

I stopped in the school building's doorway and looked around for Hyunjoon.  _"Am I too late...?"_  I spotted them making a left at the entrance, so I jogged over to catch up with them. "Hyunjoon!" They turned around and Hyunjoon seemed spooked by my presence. He then broke into a run, leaving Youngjae behind. I wanted to chase him, but I was too tired from running at top speed. "Well, thanks to you, I just missed out on free snacks." I looked at Youngjae while coughing. "Why...did he...run...?" "Beats me. He doesn't tell me everything. Though, ever since he went to go see what you were up to, he's been glum. What did you do to him?" "I didn't do a thing."

I felt something hit the back of my head and heard a soft thud. "You left your book bag, you idiot." "Oh." I turned around and picked up my bag from the ground. Haknyeon didn't seem at all pleased and I'm sure I knew the reason why. "Thank you, Hak...For bringing this downstairs..." "You're lucky I like you, or else they would've stayed upstairs. Now what in the hell had you running like Usian Bolt?" "Uh..." Youngjae cleared his throat then stepped up. "Hyunjoon." "I swear, you'd help him in a heartbeat, no questions asked, but if it were me, you'd hesitate." "That's not true..." He stormed off in a huff and Youngjae laughed as he walked away.

I dialed Hyunjoon's number and was surprised he picked up. "H-" "Don't call me. I'm deleting your number." He hung up. It hurt. I didn't know why, but it hurt. Seeing him run from me, hearing his cold tone and hanging up. It was a new feeling to me. I didn't like it. I wanted to see him and be around him again, but why doesn't he? What could I have done that he no longer wants me around?


	19. *arrow*

_ Hwall Pov _

I couldn't face him. I'm acting childish, but I couldn't help but remember whenever I see him. I missed him, despite it. I wish I didn't end the call nor actually delete his number. I was stupid. I ran back to the school in hope that he hadn't left yet.  _"I can't lose a friend like him...he's important to me and a kiss shouldn't matter...It's not like we're a thing."_  Despite knowing that, I wished he hadn't. I rounded the corner and saw an empty sidewalk. I should've known better.  _"Of course he wouldn't be here..."_

"I can try asking, but don't you already have his number?" "It uh, somehow got deleted." I could tell he was shaking his head then hung up. I sighed then looked up at the orange sky above me.  _"I should get home."_  I stood up then slowly walked back home, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

ㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱ

I opened up my umbrella as the rain was coming down hard. I moved quickly as I didn't want to be in the rain longer than necessary. I spotted a figure not too far away getting off at the nearby bus stop.  _"Sunwoo!"_  I jogged over to him and tripped, slamming right into his back. "Ow! What the-" I backed up then picked up my umbrella that had fallen. "Hyunjoon." We simply stared at each other, wondering who would speak first. "I-" "I-" "You go, Sunwoo." "If you insist. I want to know why you've been avoiding me. What did I do?" "You're fine. I just needed time to cope..." I had mumbled the last part and he didn't seem to have heard it.

"Well, I'm glad. I missed hanging out with you." "I see." It made me a bit sad what his reason was, but why would I expect anything more? I only see him as a friend. "What were you going to say?" "Oh, that I was sorry for avoiding you. I had things going on." He didn't question it then started walking. "We'll be late if we don't get moving." I caught up to him and couldn't help but feel like this was where I belonged. By his side.

"You look happy." "Aren't I always?" "Not since you went to go see him that day." No matter how well I conceal my feelings, Youngjae always saw through me. "We've been buds since we were fetuses, you can't gaslight me." I rolled my eyes then saw I had subconsciously written Sunwoo's name.  _"I want to hang out with him again...He's funny, polite, kind, and a total mess. Kind of like me, I guess. I never did ask if he's dating anyone either.Why would that matter? We're just friends. Yeah..."_  It was obvious a part of me wanted more.

P.E came around and I took a seat next to Sunwoo before stretching. "Hey, Joon. Is it okay if I call you that?" "Totally fine. Um..." He looked at me and my face started warming up. "Do you want to hang out next weekend...?" "I can't, but I'm free this weekend." "Oh..." I sighed then looked away from him. "Well, I can try to convince my dad..." "You don't have to. I was being selfish." I felt pain on the back of my head then felt an intense glare. "You weren't. You seem like you really want to go with me, so I'll make an effort and see if I can."

I couldn't help the huge smile that crept onto my face. It seemed that doing so had created a tint on his cheeks and a smile as well.  _"He looks cute..."_  Cute? Did I really call him cute? He interlocked his hands with mine which made my face grow warmer and also confused me, until I saw that it was part of a stretch.


	20. *arrowsoccer*

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

_ Hwall Pov _

I paced outside the entrance then stopped as I had started receiving stares. Why was I nervous? It's just like any other day we've hung out. I sighed then sat down. He said he'd call if he got the okay, and he did. An hour ago. Did he get lost? Or did he decide not to come after all? My mom sat down next to me as she finished the rest of her drink. "Is he not coming?" "I guess not..." I followed behind my mom then heard "Joon" from afar. I turned around and immediately at the sight of Sunwoo.

"I was worried that you wouldn't come..." "The old man tried keeping me back by doing random things around the house." "Oh." We walked in and was handed a map of the park. "We have to go on this one." "I'd rather not." I elbowed him in his side then gave him a teasing look. "Do I hear a chicken?" "So that's how you want to play eh?" I ran away as he attempted to tickle me.

We dismounted a ride that I swore at that moment to never ride again. "That was crazy." "I told you let's not, but you were all 'It's not going to be that bad!' " He wasn't wrong. It didn't seem crazy from below. "Let's go on a more mellow ride." "Log Flume...?" "No..." He dragged me along to the ride he was suggesting. "Oh, the swings...I'll pass." "Oh come on, they're the best!" "Of I do this, then you'll have to come into the haunt house with me." It was amusing to see his panicked face. "Fine."

_ Sunwoo Pov _

I shouldn't have agreed. Even if it's all fake, the jump scares are enough to send someone straight to the gods if planned well enough. All seemed well until someone jumped out at us. I ran ahead and soon regretted it as someone else had appeared from above me. "Sunwoo! Stay with me. God, I didn't you'd be this scared..." "I'm not scared!" We both knew that was a totally lie, but I didn't want to seem vulnerable in front of him. "Sunwoo, it's okay to admit it. I won't make fun of you." It was touching to hear that, especially from him.

I still felt warm and fuzzy after we had exited and wanted it to go away. "Where's your mom?" "That's a good question..." I sighed as he dialed his mom's number to find out her location. I looked around and saw something that I thought he'd might like. He walked over to me just as I had purchased it. "Oh, that looks tasty..." "Well, I bought it for you, so here." He hesitantly accepted it then asked for another spoon. "Oh, I see. In case you drop this one. Smart." He handed the other spoon to me with a smile. "Let's enjoy it together." "If you insist..."

We quietly ate and I looked around wondering where his mom was. "Is she coming?" "She's in the car. She got bored." "Oh." I noticed there was a little left, so I decided to let him have the rest. "I'm really glad you came..." I looked over at him, but I couldn't see his face as he was looking down. "I wanted to come. I love spending time with you. You're like my best friend." Hyunjoon was silent for a while and I worried if I had said too much. "Yeah..." "Joon, are you okay?" "I'm fine." He gave me a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. I wanted to know what was wrong, but would he tell me if I asked?

_ Hwall Pov _

I was aware of the worry in his eyes, but I couldn't say anything. We're feeling two different things. I've come to terms with these feelings of mine and I wished they never existed.


	21. *arrow*

_ Hwall Pov _

A few weeks had gone by and it was officially spring. Spring was the time of romance and allergies. And here I was, at home, sick. "Hyunjoon, I have to go out for a bit, but I'll be back." I nodded weakly then covered myself with a blanket. Despite how warm it was in my room, I felt unbearably cold. I wanted someone to talk to, but they were all in class. I decided to do some reading and opened up the Wattpad app. I scrolled a bit and decided on a story. "To Each His Own...quite long for a title, though, there's probably longer." I soon found myself engrossed in the story and hoped to have questions answered towards the end.

I was so into the story that I hadn't realized my mom had come back. "Joon dear." "Huh?" "Think you can make it downstairs?" "Yeah." I stood up then sat down as I felt slightly dizzy. "Stay there, I'll bring it to you."

ㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱ

I put everything to the side and felt better than earlier. I looked at the time and saw that last period had already started. My phone buzzed and I was surprised to see a message from Sunwoo.  _" 'Where are you? You missed the entire day!' "_  I quietly chuckled and found it endearing that he cared about my education. I sent a reply back then snuggled back underneath my blanket. I soon threw it off as my body temperature had increased. "I hate being sick." Sunwoo hadn't responded and I wondered if he had gotten caught.

ㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱ

The sound of footsteps filled my ears and I awaited my mom's entrance. "Youngjae!" I briefly closed my eyes then opened them again. "S-Sunwoo..." I hid underneath the blanket despite the fact I had started sweating bullets because of it. "Come out of there." "No!" "Why not?" "Because..." "Because what?" I was wearing an oversized shirt and briefs is what I wanted to say. I couldn't let Sunwoo see me like this.

Someone tugged on the blanket and I mustered all of my strength in pulling back. "Youngjae..." "Don't look at me. He won't even budge for me." I poked my head out then saw the two of them look at me. "I guess this'll do..." I patted down my face then looked at the both of them again. "Who told you I was here?" "My mom? You know our moms talk. Sunwoo asked about you and I told him. And here he is." I sighed then felt the blanket leave my body. "Ohoho...What do we have here?" I covered my face as it was probably red from embarrassment. "Spare me...I'm sick for pete's sake..."

I felt somewhat cool hands hold mine and saw that Sunwoo was holding them. "I won't make fun of you either." My heart beat louder and faster than ever. I put his hands on my cheeks as I in hopes of cooling them down. It didn't work. "I've done my job. Wonder if your mom..." Youngjae closed the door behind him and I wished he had stayed. I didn't want to be alone with Sunwoo. I let go of his hands then looked down. "Thanks for visiting..." "Of course. Who wouldn't visit their sick friend?" That god forsaken f word. I wanted to know his feelings, no, I needed to know. Is it just one sided? Am I the only one who's starting to feel things?

"Joon." I responded, but I didn't look up. "Do you want me to go?" "No." "Are you tired?" "No.  _Yes. I'm tired of feeling this way._ " "Do you want to play a game?" "What game?" "I'll tell you if you look up." I reluctantly obliged. "Two truths and a lie." "Oh." It's been awhile since I've played this with anyone. "I'll go first. I like to rap, I have my license, I hope to make it big in the world." They all sound like truths if you think about it. "License?" "Bingo." "Um..." I decided to be bold. "I like someone, I like a person, I don't like you." I shouldn't have made that decision so soon.


	22. *soccer*

_ Sunwoo Pov _

What was the lie? I didn't know if he didn't like someone, but the obvious lie was the third. Or did he really...? I made my decision and regretted it. "The lie is the second one, I guess." He grabbed me by my wrist then tossed me out of his room. I was confused.  _"So he does like me? That's reassuring, but..."_  I knocked on the door and asked him to let me back in. He never responded to me, so I decided to leave him be for a while.

"Mrs. Heo, what do you do if your son is upset?" "I let him steam for a bit then offer him his favorite snack. Gets him every time. Why do you ask?" "Mrs. Heo, I'm pretty sure he upset Joon." She put her hands on her hips and gave me a stern glare. "I don't know what happened. I gave him an answer to a game we were playing and he threw me out." "Ah, he's always moody when sick. He'll come back for you."  _"Hyunjoon is a complex person..."_

We heard light footsteps on the stairs then a thud. I jogged over and saw Hyunjoon on the floor. "Mrs. Heo..." I picked him up then took him back to his room. I laid him down on the bed then flicked his forehead. "You really tried coming down the stairs in this condition. Idiot." I sighed then felt him hold my hand. "I wanted to apologize...I was being childish." "Glad you're owning up to it." His hand was rather warm, mostly because he was sick. I felt contented with this. Would it be wrong of me to want more from him? He probably doesn't think of me in that light. I lifted his bangs then tied it up. "You should've done this earlier, Joon." "I'm helpless in this state aren't I...?"

I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to be a bother to Joon and his parents. "Are you leaving?" "Yeah. I'll come by tomorrow. You should get some rest." I let go of his hand then felt my finger being linked with his. "Promise?" "Promise."

ㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱ

"You're coming, right? You can't back out now?" "How long is it again...?" "All day. We won't be back until late in the night." I sighed then looked at my pinky. "I'll be there. Just give me an hour." "Fine. I'll choose our room since we're on our way there." He hung up and I quickly got my things and headed downstairs. "Are we not going?" I stopped then backed up. "We are, but I have somewhere important to be. Can you swing by this address in an hour?" I quickly wrote it down then headed out the door.

I entered the Heo household then was wrapped in an embrace. "I see you're much better." "Yeah." I followed behind him then sat down at the dining table. "I didn't think you'd keep the promise." "You think so little of me. I'm wounded." He rolled his eyes then handed me a cup of water. "Are you going somewhere?" "Yeah. It's a semi-annual thing." He nodded then popped a piece of pineapple into his mouth. "Hope you have fun." "I'll try. Sorry for coming so early." He shook his head then offered me pineapple chunks. I took a few then thought of what to say to him. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't thinking." "It's fine."

I wanted to ask him, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for the answer. I decided to yolo it and ask. "So, is there someone you like?" "No." I was relieved but sad at the same time. "You?" "Nah." Could I have said something different? Totally. I peered into his face to see a reaction, but none was present. I started to understand how Haknyeon felt. It was terrible.


	23. *arrowsoccer*

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

_ Hwall Pov _

It was the last week of April and the impending doom of one of our clubs neared. "It feels like just yesterday when he told us they'd be terminating one club." "Time does that to you." I sighed heavily as I poked my food. I figured the soccer team would become relentless during this time. "Don't worry, Joon. We'll fend them off." "Can't we all just, not do anything? At this rate both clubs could be terminated." "We're already in deep, Joon." I groaned then angrily ate.

I walked next to Youngjae as we made our way back to his place. "My mom is so kind that she bought that new FPS for me. I'm really blessed." "Really?" "Would I lie to you?" I opened my mouth to protest, but immediately closed it as he glared at me. I looked across the street at the park that we passed by earlier. "Come on, stop daydreaming." "Y-Yeah..." I slowly turned around and caught up with Youngjae. "You go on ahead, I just have to make a phone call." He shrugged then kept walking. "Hey." "Where are you?" "I am walking home. Why?" I asked him where he was and hoped he'd be willing to meet me for a bit. "Ah, I'm nearby. But aren't you with Youngjae? Wouldn't be nice to just leave him hanging." In the end, I convinced him to come.

I sat back then fidgeted around. It's only been a few days since we really talked, but it felt like ages. I missed his smile, his laugh, the closeness that could never be explained. I sighed then wondered if I had really fallen for him. "Joon." I snapped back to reality and saw Sunwoo hovering over me. "H-Hi..." He sat down next to me and sat back. "How are you?" "I'm alright. You?" "Pretty good." It was quiet. I glanced at Sunwoo and couldn't help but admire his outfit. He looked good. "So, what did you two do all day?" "Oh, just normal things..." I wanted to ask, but I couldn't bring myself to. So I did it without asking. "Are you tired? You should go home." My face grew warmer as he had put an arm around me. "I'm fine..." He didn't say anything else.

_ Sunwoo Pov _

I asked him. I waited. He didn't respond, and I think I knew why. "Sorry, forget I-" "I do." He does? I wondered for how long and how I haven't noticed. "I like you, Sunwoo. I don't know when they started and why, but they're here. I didn't ask for this. I don't want to like you. One sided love hurts..." I kissed him. I wanted him to know with actions as words couldn't describe what I'm feeling either. I thought it was something friendship related, but it escalated into something more. I wanted him in a different way. I broke the kiss and felt heat rush to my face. "Sunwoo..."

He hugged me and I naturally hugged back. I felt better, so much better knowing it wasn't one sided. I wouldn't know how I could cope knowing it was one sided. "Are we...?" "If you want..." He pulled me into another kiss and I assumed it was his answer. I surprisingly loved the feeling of his soft lips on mine and I didn't want it to go. He pulled away then scooted back. "I...I should go...I'll call you later." He took off at top speed and disappeared from sight. I was happy. I decided to put an end once and for all to my club's shenanigans and hoped Hyunjoon would do the same. Whatever happened to either, happens.


	24. *soccerarrow*

_ Sunwoo Pov _

"So, you're saying we should just sit back and let them continue to attack?" "Yes to sitting back and I'm sure Hyunjoon is talking to his club about it." No one seemed to care and it worried me. "Come on, it'll be better this way. We can focus more on our game and show the principal our true skills." It appeared that my message had gotten through to some but the others still seemed hesitant. "Just, don't attack the club anymore. I don't want to have to issue basic training drills." They all agreed but I could tell only a fraction of them meant it.

_ Hwall Pov _

"Well, since you're sincerely asking, we'll stop." I sighed in relief as it turned out to be easier than I thought. "I'm sure Sunwoo got through to his crew." "What if he didn't?" Everyone started murmuring and the peaceful air was replaced with tension. "No, don't think like that. If we focus more on why we're here, then the principal should favor us more. "I guess..." The tension had died and I was glad that it had. "Don't try anything either, you know Youngjae will report to me. And I have eyes everywhere."

ㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱ

I closed my eyes as I was tired from classes. "You look adorable when sleeping." I paid Youngjae no mind as I felt sleep taking over.

_ Sunwoo Pov _

He really was falling asleep outside. I waved at Youngjae who shrugged then went back to studying. "He just fell asleep. Don't wake him up. It'll be disastrous if you did." "What do you mean?" "One time I woke him up just as he had fallen asleep and I found myself looking up at him from the floor. My head hurt too." I looked at Hyunjoon who didn't look like he was capable of anything like that. "No lie?" "Nope. So, whatever you wanted to ask should wait." "It's fine, I can ask you. How did the talk go?" "Pretty well. Your end?" I rubbed the back of my neck then sighed. "I got a bunch to agree, but there's a few that I know are going to go behind my back."

Youngjae had taken off to warn the members of their club of the few I mentioned, leaving me with a sleeping Hyunjoon. I decided to heed Youngjae's warning and took out my phone to check the latest on Twitter. "Ah, Epiphany has been released. Bet ARMYs are going wild." I scrolled through more while saving memes and sending them to Hyunjoon. I wasn't sure if it was because of me or not, but Hyunjoon had stirred then sat up. "Sunwoo..." He hugged me from the side then rested his cheek on my shoulder. I heard snickering coming Hyunjoon and assumed he had seen the memes I sent.

ㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱㄴㄱ

I stopped by the archery club as I wanted to see Hyunjoon before practice. "Hey." We briefly hugged then he went back to setting up. "Do you need help?" "I'm fine." I quietly watched him and decided to help anyway. "Sunwoo, you don't have to." "I want to." He sighed, but I could see he was secretly glad for the help. "So, you've done this, by yourself, everyday there's practice?" "Pretty much." No wonder his muscles looked good. I reached for another target then gasped as it fell apart. "Joon, I-" "It's fine. There should be two more." The other two fell apart as well. I knew who the culprits were, but I can't accuse them without proof. "Sun, it's fine...We can put them back together later. If it's possible..."


	25. *arrow*

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

_ Hwall Pov _

It was relieving to see that Sunwoo had put in a lot of effort to catch the unruly soccer team members. I was glad to say that things were peaceful again, especially during this crucial time for both clubs. Between now and the last day of classes, we would be called to the principal's office and given the final judgement. I often thought about it and nearly hyperventilated each time as archery was a way of life for me. "Joon, just don't think about. Think of Sunwoo." I sighed then threw the ball at Youngjae. "That was uncalled for." "You were reminding me." "You aren't going out with him today?" "He didn't answer my calls."

My phone buzzed as we were watching dumb youtube videos. "I'll step out." I closed the door then answered. "Hey. Are you home?" I shook my head then remembered it was a phone call. "No. Why?" "I wanted to see you is all." He hung up. It was odd, but I figured it wasn't anything important. "Mom?" "Nah, Sunwoo." I sat back down then clicked play.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" "It's not even that late. I'll be fine." He didn't seem to believe me, but respected my decision. I sat at the bus stop and waited. And waited. And waited.  _"It's running isn't it?"_  I checked and it was. At this point, I could've walked home. I waited a bit more then decided to walk it. As I had walked quite a decent way, the bus passed by me.  _"I swear to fucking yeezy..."_  I kept walking and hoped another bus would come by at the next stop. It didn't. Then it started to pour.  _"I swear, I'm ready to fight the universe."_  I started jogged and hoped the rain would let up soon.

I neared my home and was relieved to see it. I unlocked the door and hurried inside. "Oh, Joonie..." "I'll go change. We can talk after." I walked upstairs into my room then proceeded to peel off my drenched clothes.  _"A hot shower is needed after all of this."_  I sighed as my favorite shirt had suffered a lot tonight.

I walked down the stairs after a refreshing shower then heard my mom talking to someone.  _"Dad is on an overnight business trip though..."_  I walked into the living room then saw my mom turn around. "Come sit with us." "Sun...?" He turned around then held up one of our photo albums. "You were such a cute kid. To think you'd be cuter now..." There wasn't any point in trying to snatch it away. He most likely saw all of them. "I'm going to bed." I turned around and went upstairs. I heard a grunt after I had closed the door behind me. "Oh. You followed me." "You look like you could use a.." He pecked my lips then kissed me. I happily gave him entranced and pulled him closer. We broke for air and I noticed that my foul mood has been lifted.

"You look better. I've done my job as a boyfriend." "You sure have." It amazed me how someone could change my entire mood with a simple action. "Wait, how long have you been here?" "Since I called." "That long...?" He must've been bored to death by my mom until I had gotten back. "You must've been bored." "A bit, but your mom is cool." "If you say so." "Anyway, I'm glad I got to see you. I can rest easy tonight." I was happy. That's all that really mattered then, now and in the future.


End file.
